The invention relates to a steering column arrangement for a motor vehicle.
Such a steering column arrangement can, for example, already be considered as known from DE 10 2010 051 880 A1. The steering column arrangement comprises a console and a steering column that is mounted between respective console arms by intercession of an intermediate section in the form of a casing pipe box, the steering column being set releasably on the console by means of a clamping device. This clamping device comprises at least one wedge pair, having respective clamping wedges, held on the console by means of a support element in the form of a clamping sheet. Here, the clamping force of the clamping device is generated by means of a tensioning device on the side facing away from the clamping device, the tensioning device being connected to the clamping device via a clamping bolt.
The known clamping device fulfils the requirements for ensuring a high level of rigidity for the steering column in the longitudinal direction and, at the same time, a high level of clamping force transmission. Respective friction films are this arranged between the respective clamping wedges or between the clamping wedge close to the console and the console itself for the purpose of high clamping force transmission. Respective clamping springs are moreover provided in order to ensure a defined positioning of the clamping wedges. Here, the clamping sheet is designed to be flexible in the transverse direction of the steering column arrangement and rigid in the longitudinal direction of the steering column. In the event of an axial displacement of the casing pipe of the steering column caused by an accident, an increased retention force thus arises, such that excessive displacement of the steering column is able to be prevented. In this context, it is important for the clamping sheet to be designed to be correspondingly rigid. Thus the clamping section is unable to move in the longitudinal direction of the steering column arrangement, but rather it is configured to be rigid. However, due to the flexible design in the transverse direction, a favorable transfer of the clamping forces with the clamping device is enabled. Overall, therefore, the contrast between a simultaneously high level of rigidity and resonant frequency of the steering column and, on the other hand, good clamping force transmission, is ensured in a simple manner.
However, the present clamping device is configured relatively elaborately and is accordingly unfavorable to install.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a steering column arrangement of the type cited at the beginning which is constructed more simply and is easier to install.
In order to create a steering column arrangement of the type cited at the beginning which is constructed more simply and is able to be installed more easily, provision is made according to the invention for the clamping wedges to directly adjoin each other and for the wedge pair to be supported on its side facing away from the intermediate section, in particular the casing pipe box, by means of the support element. In contrast to the prior art, the clamping three between the two clamping wedges does therefore not have to be transmitted via the support element, but rather the clamping wedges adjoin each other directly. As a consequence, what is to be understood by this direct adjoining is therefore that, according to the invention, the support element is no longer arranged between the two clamping wedges, as had hitherto been known in the prior art according to DE 10 2010 051 880 A1. However, it is nevertheless conceivable, should a specific increase in the clamping force be required, to provide friction-enhancing agents such as friction films or suchlike between the respective clamping wedges.
Along with the direct attachment of the two clamping wedges to each other, the support element according to the invention is arranged on the side facing away from the allocated console arm, wherein it supports the wedge pair accordingly. The support element can hereby be configured considerably more simply than is the case in the known prior art, which enables a simple construction of the entire steering column arrangement or the clamping device.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, at least one spring element is provided which is supported with one end on a clamping section and with the other end on the other clamping wedge, and by means of which the wedge pair is fixed in a recess of the allocated console arm. An extremely simple arrangement therefore arises from the combination of both wedge elements with the spring element, the arrangement being able to be fastened in a simple manner in the corresponding receiver of the console.
It has furthermore proved to be advantageous if a friction-enhancing agent, in particular a friction film, is provided between the clamping wedge close to the console and the allocated console arm. A particularly high level of clamping force between the wedge pair and the console can hereby be achieved.
It is furthermore advantageous if both clamping wedges, the friction film and the spring element are combined to term a pre-assembled constructional unit. The installation of the steering column arrangement can thereby be further simplified.
This constructional unit may be inserted in a simple manner into the receiver of the console provided for this purpose, if both clamping sections are pre-tensioned in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by means of the spring element.
A further advantageous embodiment provides that the support element has an at least substantially even extension. A considerably simpler design compared to the above-described prior art hereby arises.
Here, it has been shown to be advantageous in a broader context if the support element is designed as a support sheet. Such a support sheet is able to be manufactured simply and cost-effectively and can be installed easily on the console.
Finally, it has been shown to be advantageous if both clamping wedges are designed to be identical in shape or as equivalent parts. The manufacturing process of the clamping sections can hereby be simplified and designed more cost-effectively.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment as well as with the aid of the drawings.